


Flowers Over a Fence

by FiveFootFrankie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Implied that they start a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootFrankie/pseuds/FiveFootFrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Saturday Harry walks by a large house on the corner of Main and Spring Street, and every Saturday Harry picks one of the yellow and white flowers that grows through the fence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Over a Fence

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off an AU prompt by awful-aus on tumblr (there are actually some really cute ones on there) here's the page http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/ it is based off AU #196
> 
> This fic is an AU but it can be read as a story with magic or without. OOC ness towards the end
> 
> I am from America so I apologize for any incorrect terminology.

It was just another Saturday. He was walking by the large house on the corner with flowers growing through the fence. Harry always picked one on his way by. He leaned down in front of the white and yellow flowers to pick one when he heard a voice.

"So it's you." Harry stumbled back in surprise, flower in hand. A little further down the fence a man with shockingly blond hair was leaning his elbows on the fence, Harry opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't know what to say. The man hopped the fence in one graceful motion. Man wasn't exactly the word; he was about 20--Harry's age--but he gave off an air of maturity and superiority that made him seem older. "She better be pretty."

Harry finally found his voice. "What?"

"I said, she better be pretty." Harry just blinked at the blond. "Lead the way. I wanna see this girl you've been stealing flowers for for myself." Harry had no idea what to tell him and it was still a mile before he got to his destination, so he turned and strode off. After a few minutes of walking in silence, the blond spoke again. "This girl had better be pretty, those are my mother's narcissus flower," he said, motioning to the flower Harry was holding. Harry smiled down at the flower in his hand and just hopped the man didn't notice the sadness in his eyes. Harry felt it was only fitting that they were this boy's mother's flowers.

"I'm Draco, by the way," the man said, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Harry," he replied, taking Draco's outstretched hand and shaking it.

"So he does speak," Draco said with a teasing smile.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course I speak." Harry saw the gates in the distance and his teasing demeanor fell. He stopped walking and the ground suddenly became very intersting. "Look, Draco..." 'he started.

Draco stopped and turned, only now realizing that Harry wasn't walking with him anymore. "What's wrong?"

"It's-It's not really a girl I'm going to see-"

"A bloke?" Draco cut him off. "Not what I would have expected from someone with such abysmal fashion sense," he drawled, eyes roaming over Harry's clothes, "but I can't say I'm really surprised."

Harry's eyes strayed to the gate again for a moment. "No, not a bloke either."

Draco's gaze followed Harry's to the sign above the gate.

 

_**Godric's Hollow Cemetery** _

 

"Oh," Draco said. "I'm sorry. I-I had no idea-"

Harry smiled sadly. "It's fine." He inclined his head toward the gates. "Shall we?"

Draco nodded silently and continued walking down the path. Green eyes glanced at him.

"Really, Draco. I. I didn't really know them that well anyway."

"Who are we here to see?"

"My parents." Harry paused. "We can skip the awkward 'I'm sorry for your loss' conversation. They died when I was really young."

"Um. Well, you can keep stealing my flowers." A laugh bubbled out of Harry's throat and Draco smiled.

Harry and Draco talked the entire way through the cemetery until they got to the graves of James and Lily Potter where Harry brushed aside the leaves and left the flower in the space between the graves, and they talked all the way back to Draco's house.

"So, same time next week?" Harry asked when they stopped in front of Draco's drive way. The blond looked startled. He hadn't expected Harry to actually want to talk to him again after how they met. He'd rather rudely assumed that Harry was stealing flowers for a girl because he was too cheap to buy them himself, come to find out, narcissus flowers had always been Lily Potter's favorite and Harry didn't know where else to find a steady supply. 

Draco quickly recovered, not wanting Harry to assume his silence meant he wasn't interested.

"Definitely same time next week."


End file.
